Embodiments generally relate to virtual reality (VR) technology. More particularly, embodiments relate to technology that uses saccadic eye movements to improve redirected walking in VR environments.
Developments in head mounted display (HMD) technology may have facilitated the delivery of room-scale VR experiences to consumers. For example, in some solutions, a physical space of 15×15 feet can be freely explored by walking around while wearing a VR-enabled HMD. Such a solution may be suitable for limited-space virtual environments (e.g., elevators, small rooms), but the user may quickly reach the borders of the physical space in larger virtual environments. While research may have recently been conducted in the area of “redirected walking” (e.g., in order to make the human visual system believe that a straight line is being walked when in reality a curvature is being walked), there remains considerable room for improvement.